Confessions in the Rain
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: When The Doctor wants to leave Rose in London for good, she tells him a secret, but will he accept? DoctorRose


Author's Note: Just something I worked on when I needed a break from "Risk It All". Probably not my best, but it was a good way to take a break from RIA.

Post Rise of the Cybermen (or Age of Steel, whichever one is second)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

xXxXx

The rain was falling down, from the sky to the ground. Rose was silently thankful for the rain, because she didn't want him to see her tears, even though her voice gave it away that she was crying. And based on the tone of his voice, and the look in his usually bright and sparkling eyes, which were now dark and sad, he didn't like what was about to be done. But he knew he had to do this.

"Doctor, please! Why are you making me leave? What did I do to make you so mad at me?" she cried

"You didn't do anything, Rose. But after today, I can't risk losing you. Those cybermen could have killed you. I can't risk that happening, Rose. I just can't. This is the only way I can assure your safety, leaving you in London." He replied calmly, trying to not show his pain in his voice.

"Doctor, why don't you understand me? I don't care that I could die! Remember what I said when I was trapped with that Dalek? I wouldn't have missed it for the world! And it's still the same! I don't care that being with you could kill me. It will be worth it. So please don't make me leave." She said, before whispering "Don't do this to me" just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"You need to understand. I have seen so many people get killed because they chose to travel with me. But Rose, you're only twenty years old! You have a full life ahead of you. I can't let you miss out on all of it, because you chose to travel with me, and you ended up getting killed. Rose, I'm sorry, but this is the only way I will feel right. If I were to be the cause of you losing your life, and your mother losing her only daughter, I would never be able to forgive myself! Rose, it's for the best."

"Why don't you listen to me? I don't care about dying, I just want to stay with you!" Rose yelled as the sky was lit up by lightning. "You're the only one who actually made me feel like I have a reason to be alive!" She screamed as loud as she could, as thunder rumbled. "I can't live without you, Doctor" she whispered.

He looked at her for a moment, before slowly walking over to her. When he finally stopped he was so close to her that Rose was finding it hard to breath.

"Rose, I know you don't want to leave, but you need to." He whispered. Rose opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong, but he stopped her by holding up his hand. "I can't risk watching you die. I can't risk going through that, not with you. So Rose, listen to me. Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"I know I've said this before, but have a fantastic life Rose. If you would really do anything for me, do that for me, my sweet, sweet Rose. Have a fantastic life. Goodbye Rose." He leaned down and kissed the top of her wet head, then turned and walked away.

"Doctor…" Rose whispered, not able to find her voice. She tried a couple more times, with no success. She collapsed to her knees, her face in her hands. "Doctor, my Doctor, please don't leave. Don't leave me here alone." She said, finding her voice. She looked up to where he was walking away, but he was still walking away. "Don't leave me this way, Doctor. I can't live without you. You say you're leaving me because you're afraid that I will die. But by leaving me, you'll end up killing me. I won't see a point to my life, because the man who gave it a point had walked out of my life forever." She said, her voice getting louder. "Don't leave me, Doctor. Please." She said. Finally she yelled "Doctor I love you, and I always will." She looked up to see if he was coming back, but she could no longer see him. He was gone.

Rose's face fell back into her hands. "He's gone." She whispered "I'll never see him again." She brought her knees up to her chest, and put her forehead onto her knees and cried into them, the only thing that could be heard was her crying, and the rain falling.

But then another sound came. Running footsteps. Rose was too busy crying to notice them, until he was right in front of her.

She slowly looked up and saw him standing there, no emotion on his face. She waited for a smile, a frown, or anything to show how he felt. But it didn't come, his face remained the same. Rose lowered her head again, worried he was mad at her.

But instead he kneeled in front of her, and placed his finger under her chin and lifted it slowly, forcing her to look into his eyes. He slowly wiped her eyes with his thumb, and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he raised his hand and cupped her face, and smiled at her a smile she had never seen before.

There were so many emotions in his smile. Happiness, but sadness. Joy, but grief. Pleasure, but pain. And those were just a few that she could pick out. But there was one part of the smile that she had never seen with him before. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew she had never seen it on him before.

"Do you really not care? Would you rather spend the rest of your life with me and risk being killed, then spending your life safe and with your mother? Would you risk fighting the cybermen and daleks, just so you could stay with me?" he asked

"Any day, I would choose being with you over being safe and bored. Plus, I know that as long as I'm with you I will be safe, because you'll never let anything or anyone hurt me. I'm probably safer with you than anywhere else."

"You're positive? Would you really spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I would spend every second of my life with you, if I could." She replied truthfully.

"And the last part…do you really? …Did you mean it? Or were you just trying to get me to come back? Because if you were jut trying to get me to come back, that would have worked."

"I meant it. Every word I said I meant. I would spend the rest of my life with you, I would risk my life just to be with you, I would leave my family so I could be with you, and I do love you. Even though I know you probably don't feel the same, I love you more than I've ever loved someone before." She answered, meaning every word of it.

The Doctor's emotion filled smile grew. He slowly stood up, and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood up next to him, smiling.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her to look at him, then pulled her closer. He whispered "As long as you absolutely mean it, you can stay."

She smiled at him even more. "I'll stay with you until the end of time, and beyond."

He looked at her for a moment, before lowering his head and kissing her deeply and passionately. They were both silently thankful for the rain, because the other couldn't see their tears of happiness, even though they could both feel them.

Rose realized the last emotion in The Doctor's smile as they stood there in the street, in the rain, totally consumed in each other. It defiantly was an emotion she had never noticed with him, no matter how often he looked at her with that emotion taking him over. She had never noticed it, because she was so busy looking at him feeling the same way.

_Love._

And everyday, from that day until the day she was gone, they looked at each other with their smile full of emotions, and everyone who saw them share that smile, could see the love in it, and could see how madly in love they were, and how they would be madly in love forever.

xXxXx

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please comment and tell me how you liked it!

And if there are some mistakes, please forgive me, it's late and I am very tired.


End file.
